Kiss me!
by coolRiku
Summary: Sakura-chan!Do...I mean...do you still love Sasuke?""Huh,why you wanna know thaht Lee-kun?" SakurxLee, one-shot


Yay! This is my first fanfic ever, woo-hoo!

But I really suck at English so please don´t get mad because I can´t spell or at my grammar, I´m really trying my best here...

Anyway hope you can read it and maybe like it...who know´s...

This is a Sakura and Rock Lee paring, because I really like them together. Other parings later...maybe even some oc, anyway I thought this would be a one-shot fic (just so you kwon).

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!

Hope you enjoy it / coolRiku

* * *

Kiss me! 

Sakura woke up, from another wonderful dream about her beloved Sasuke-kun.When would he start to notice her? She coulden´t wait for him forever could she? No, things were getting out of hands. A now eighteen year old Sakura got out of her bed. She has been in love whit Sasuke since she could remember but what if it weren´t true love? She has begun to question her love for Sasuke the last two weeks, she wasen´t sure but she coulden´t remember the last time he actually had spoken to her...He always hang around Naruto on training and never practise whit her. She always thought that she could make him love her but she knew that wasen´t true.

After washing her heir and put on some new clothe she went down stairs to find something to eat, she haven´t eating in a while because she was on a diet, but now she coulden´t bear it any more the hunger had taken over her mind, yeha... that must be why she had begun doubting in her love for Sasuke-kun. She was still in love whit Sasuke wasen´t she? Yes, of course she still was in love whit him nothing could chance that...right...

After a few sandwiches she rushed over to team sevens usual meting place, It was a bit surprising when she found no one there, usually Sasuke was there first then she or Naruto would come and last of all came Kakashi-sensei, who else?

But now she was the only one there. It was so quiet not a sound any were, suddenly she felt a present behind a tree she took out a kunai and throw it in the presents direction.

After a loud scream she could tell that she had hit someone or at least scared the living shit out of someone at least.

"Oww...what did you do that for?" asked a voice.

Sakura was slight surprised when she found Rock Lee behind tree.

"Lee what are you doing behind the tree, where you sleeping?" she asked.

"Well...kind of, I m also waiting for Gai-sensei!" he answered, Sakura could have sworn that she saw some stars in his eyes when he mentioned Gai.

"Well that´s nice, you didn´t by any chance happen to see any of my team mates here?" Sakura asked hopefully

"No! I m afraid I didn´t my beautiful Sakura-chan! But if you need my help to find them I would gladly help you out Sakura-chan!" he reply.

"That´s very nice of you but I´ll think I´ll just wait for them right here."

"Then Sakura-chan I Rock Lee will wait here whit you!" he screamed, and scaring off some children that was passing by.

Sakura could do nothing but smile at him, he was so cute too her. "Thank you Lee-kun."

Lee felt tears coming up in his eyes, she had called him "kun" it was a dream coming true maybe just maybe she had forget about Sasuke, and he would last have a chance to get involved whit her.

He decided to ask her but carefully you never know how a girl would react at a question like that. He remember when he had asked Tenten if she liked Neji my, my he could still feel the pain running threw his body...that girl sure could kick as when she wanted to, he had to be in the hospital for three days. But Gai-sensei was there to look after him, he sure as lucky too have a sensei like Gai…

But he still needed to ask Sakura this very important question.

"So...Sakura-chan, what´s up?" he started.

"Well I m waiting for my team to come..." she didn´t really know what to answer to a question like that, didn´t she just ask him if he had seen any of her team mates?

_"Hmmm, this is a good sine she didn´t say she was waiting for Sasuke-kun or something like it..."_ Lee thought.

"Ehh...Sakura-chan you look pretty to day!"

"You think so Lee? that´s so sweet of you, thank you. You know Sasuke never says thing´s like that." For a moment Sakura did look sad when she mention Sasuke. Lee just had to ask her straight out.

"Sakura-chan! Do...I mean...do you still love Sasuke?"

That question caught Sakura of card. She had no idea what to say to Lee, or why he even had asked her that.

"Huh, why you wanna now that Lee-kun?"

"I just wanna know...if...if...I ever will have a chance whit you..." Lee nearly whisperd that out, If it weren´t that Sakura stood so close as she did, she woulden´t have heard him at all.

"Lee, I...I..." what was she supposed to say to that? But before she could say anything more there was a loud scream.

"SASUKE- BAKA! COME BACK HERE! There was no doubt about it. That was Naruto and obviously Sasuke was whit him.

"Oh, it seems that there finally here now..." Sakura said as she turned to face Lee again, but too her surprise he was already gone. _"Were did Lee-kun go? I thought that he...or...never mind." _Sakura thought to herself. She didn´t notice that Naruto and Sasuke already was there until Naruto screamed into her ear.

"NE, SAKURA-CHAN! GOD MORNING!"

"Oh my god! Naruto don´t scream like that right right INTO MY EAR!" she screamed back right into his ear.

"Hn, you two are so annoying, why do I have to put up whit you?" Sasuke mumbled more too himself then to them. Unlucky for him they heard him.

"Well if we are so annoying to you then why don´t you just piss of Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared with wide eyes on Sakura. She had never shouted anything like that at Sasuke before. Sakura was in shook herself, how could she say something like that too her true love of her life? Or maybe he wasen´t her true love anymore...the thought stroke her again but she pushed it of again, she didn´t want to think of something like that.

_"I wonder were Lee-kun went, why did he ask a question like that was it because he maybe likes me? Nah, why would he like me anyway...I mean...yeha, it would be nice though..." _Sakura was deep in her own world when she was rudely interrupted by Naruto´s concerned face.

"Ne...Sakura-chan are you all right? You seem a bit of today?" Naruto asked.

"Wa? Oh...yeha I m okay..." That was all she could say. Before she drifted of in her own world again she shot a quick glance at Sasuke, he was leaning against the tree with closed eyes. She coulden´t see if she had hurt him in any way when she shouted at him, but after all it was Sasuke she was thinking about and he didn´t care about anything at all.

Lee was in shook. He had never heard Sakura yell that way at Sasuke. Sasuke, of all people? That she had been in love whit since she could walk. And now she was yelling at him? Maybe this meant that he really could have a chance to get Sakura! But now Lee sure had other things to think of after all he was hiding under the bridge.

_"Now Lee concentration!"_ he thought too himself _"I need too get out off here before Naruto or Sasuke notice me..."_ Exactly why Lee had took off when the others came he wasen´t sure of, maybe he just didn´t want to see Sasuke who had cost his Sakura so much pain.

_"Ah! I know! I´m gonna transeform into the only thing I can transform into!" _Lee thought happily to himself _"Oh Gai-sensei! You´re going to be so proud of me!"_ Lee performed some hand seals and next thing he knew, he had transformed into a cut green little turtle whit eyelashes. Then he "run" of as fast as he could as a turtle, which wasen´t fast...

Team seven waited and waited and finally their sensei came. After a long day on the training ground and much screaming on Naruto and on Kakashi-sensei (for his perverted book.) Sakura found herself tired. She wasen´t paying too much attention to Sasuke that day and Sasuke himself coulden´t be more happier about it, Naruto thought that it was because she was ashamed that she yelled at him this morning. But Kakashi on the other hand suspected that maybe this obsession whit her so beloved "Sasuke-kun" may have gone to an end, well he could only hope.

"Ma, ma... I guess that´s it for today, ne?" Kakashi said to his students.

"Yeha, yeha! That means it´s time for dinner! Ne, Sakura-chan would like to come whit me?" Naruto asked hyper as ever.

"No thank you. I m going home." With that said she turned around and walked of not even locking at Sasuke.

"Ma...some thing´s wrong whit Sakura today? Kakashi asked while puling out the dirty little book of his. When he didn´t get an answer he looked up only to notice that the boys were gone too. _"Wonder were they went?"_ he thought to himself, which was a stupid question since you could hear not too far away someone screaming..."RAMEN!"..._"Yeha...right, not like I cared anyway. Well how about paying Sakura a little visit...hmmm..."_ Kakashi thought before he poffed away in some smoke and leafs that mysteriously came out of no were.

Sakura didn´t walk straight home. Instead she decided to take a walk in the park. Now she could concentrate on thinking of Lee and what she felt for Sasuke now days. She woke up this morning after a nice dream about Sasuke and then she somehow came to doubt in her feelings for him, and then Lee came and she became so...so...confused.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed for all she was worth.

"He,he,he...so easily scared are we?"

"AH! Kakashi-sensei! Dont scare me like that!" you could almost see a vein pop out on her, so Kakashi took the wise decision not to push her any more in that direction.

"Eh...Sakura is something bothering you?" Kakashi begun

"Hmmm… why do you wonder?" She snorted out.

"Well you seemed a bit tensed to day, something you wanna talk about? Maybe about Sasuke or something like it?" Sakura stopped walking and started too wonder why on earth her perverted sensei where whiling to talk about her love life. Well of course he had gotten married himself a couple of months ago but. Yup, it was true the fames "Copy Ninja" had found himself a wife who was wiling to marry him out of love and not for his reputation or "good locks", and she could even put up whit his dirty books...even thought Naruto and Sakura are suspecting that she is kind of perverted herself...

"Sakura...are you alright? Kakashi asked whit concern in his eye

"Oh! Of course Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura had once again gone into her own world of thoughts.

"Sakura. You can tell me anything you want, I´ll promise I will listen and not tell a soul about it.

Besides my wife or maybe even Jiraya, but anyway." Kakashi said as he continued to look into that little book of his.

"Yeha...I know that it´s just...ah, never mind, you woulden´t understand anyway." She said as she walked past him

"I know it has something to do with you´re never ending crush on Sauske, or maybe you´re found interest in something else..."

Sakura stopped. She didn´t turn around to face him, she just stood there staring out into space.

"I haven´t been in a situation like yours, but I do know what love feels like. Maybe you should take a seat some were with nice surrounding and think about what you really want." Kakashi said, he could clearly remember when he had fallen in love whit his wife. He didn´t know what too do so he sat on a roof top and thought about it all night, in the morning he knew what he had to do and what he felt.

"Thank you Kakashi. I appreciate you´re concern." Whit that said she heard him say good night and poof of to his own home. Sakura thought about it and then took a seat on the bench beside her. She sat there and tried to figure out what to do. Was she still in love whit Sasuke or not? Did she really want to spend her life in love with Prince Ice, or maybe she could concern living a life whit someone else like Lee or some...what! Wait a second! Did she just mention Lee? No. That´s impossible almost ridiculous. Sakura would never even concern someone like Lee more then a friend. They were too different from each other. But she had too admit that he had some sort of charm, a cute face and the attention he gave her, well she had too admit that she always liked attention and Lee always gave her much attention. But that silly green suit he always have on, maybe she could make him wear something else?

Sakura didn´t notice that something was different, the birds was now quiet and the children that had been playing in the park was now gone, after all the sun had started too slowly go down.

Lee was walking home from his training whit his team. Once again he had lost to Neji in a fight and won in the fight against Tenten, it was always the same thing. When Tenten and Neji were fighting each other he took the opportunity to talk to Gai-sensei about his problem.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ F_lashback_! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Lee? What is it you look down...oh! Did my eternal rivals students kick you´re ass! Don´t worry I´ll MAITO GAI WILL PROTECT AND AVENGE YOU!" Gai said as he pointed his fits in the air whit sunshine around him._

_"No, no Gai-sensei it´s not that...it´s more complicated than that..." Lee answered._

_"Well Lee what is it then? You now I will always help you wiht everything." Gai said as he took a satt beside Lee and put a comeforting hand on his shoulder._

_"OH! Gai-sensei! I´m in love whit you´re eternal rivals student!" Lee shouted out. Gai just stared with wide eyes on Lee. _

_"Lee...I never knew you were gay. Why didn´t you tell me before I could have helped you."_

_"What are you talking about? Sakura is´t gay, is she?" _

_"Oh! You meant Sakura! Ha, haa...very well then." Gai said as Lee sweat- dropped. But he wasen´t worried now Gai would give him some good advices about his problem and every thing would be okay again._

_"So what am I supposed to do now eh...?"_

_"Lee I will tell you so don´t worry. Go and ask Kakashi about that okay?" Gai said_

_"What! Kakashi! But why Gai, why!" Lee once again screamed out._

_"Lee. I know nothing about love, so don´t take my advices they could make more trouble than use, beside Kakashi knows much about love why would he read those books if he didn´t get anything out of it." Gai explained "And don't forget Lee that he is married after all."_

_"OH, GAI-SENSEI! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Lee shouted_

_"OH LEE! I´M SO PROUD OF YOU! GOOD LUCK TO YOU!" Together they hugged each other and cried tears of joy. On the training ground stood Neji and Tenten watching their creasy sensei and his clone, you thought they would have get used to this by now but some things never stops to shock them._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__End of flashback! __------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So now he was on his way to Kakashis house too ask for some advices and he was really nervous, what if he screwed things up an Kakashi woulden´t let him meet Sakura!

_"Oh horribly thought! No Kakashi woulden´t do that would he?"_ Lee thought to himself. Lee decided to take the short cut through the park, so he would reach Kakashi´s house before dark. And there he was walking in silence when he suddenly noticed Sakura sitting there on a bench and staring into space. He quickly jumped into the bushes on his left side, but accidentally scared the birds that were near him. That´s when he understood that Sakura had notice that the birds had quiet down.

Sakura were thinking of going home when she heard some sort of noise in the bushes. She had the felling that some thing was there and decided to check it out.

"Hello? Is there someone their?" Sakura asked as she took another step forward.

_"Darn it! She found me!"_ Lee thought. Then he crawled out from the bushes. "He, heh...why hello there Sakura-chan. Nice to meet you here, who could have thought that...!"

"Lee! Were you stalking me?"

"No. I would never do that! I just happen to pass by and saw you sitting there."

"Oh...would you like to go whit me for a walk though the park then...?" Sakura asked as she began to walk away. Lee didn´t answer but walked up to her.

The walked in silence for about ten minutes then Sakura broke the silence.

"Lee about before I..." Sakura began but was cut of by Lee.

"I m so sorry Sakura-chan! I didn´t want to make you answer a question like that, I have nothing to do whit you´re feelings for Sasuke..."

"Lee I wanted to tell you that...that the you know...the thing you asked. It made me, well think." Sakura didn´t really know how to say this too Lee but she had to other wise he´ll think that she hates him or something like it.

"Sakura maybe I should follow you home it´s getting late."

"Yeha...you maybe right." Sakura said but she was a bit disappointed that their walk would end so soon.

They were near the end of the park when Sakura stopped walking. Lee felt a bit confused when she so abruptly stopped.

"Sakura, what´s wrong?" he asked quite concerned.

"Lee I whan´t to tell you something important. You see I always thought that I was in love whit Sasuke...and I was. But when you asked me that question this morning I...I mean I thought about it all day and came too understand that maybe I don´t love Sasuke anymore the way I did before..."

"You don´t love Sasuke anymore?" Lee was in chook. Here Sakura was the number one Sasuke fan girl, and admit openly to him that she didn´t love Sasuke anymore! Was he dreaming?

"No. And I guess I haven´t for a while..."

"Oh..."

"Lee? Are you okay...did I say some thing wrong?"

"So you don't love Sasuke anymore?" He asked again.

"Well, yes I do in a way...but it´s not like true love or something like that..." Sakura did fell allot better. Finally she had told someone about her discovery and Lee was the first one she wanted to tell.

"So Sakura that´s means that yore available now right?" Lee asked playfully while smiling like a dork. Sakura felt her checks blossom up in red. Could she tell him that she wanted to meet him more or should she come up whit another excuse?

"Mmm...that depends on one thing..."

"What is it then?" Lee asked. They had reached Sakura´s house and was standing outside her home.

"Well you could always kiss me." And so Lee and Sakura shared their first kiss together...

The End.

* * *

So, what did you think? This was my first fic and I wrote it when I was half asleep…but I still want REVIEWS! And plenty of them to! MUHAHAHAHAAA…chokes…… 


End file.
